


When We Wake

by tinybluetugboat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry, Dream Sex, Dream-Walker au, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Major canon divergence, Multi, So much angst, Title Subject to Change, Trigger warning: child abuse, Voldemort is in hiding, all of the angst, dream-walking, summer before Hogwarts seventh year, the war is kind of on hold i guess, trigger warning: rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybluetugboat/pseuds/tinybluetugboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeks into summer, after a disastrous confession of a crush to Harry, Draco finds himself in crippling pain. Snape, ever the protective godfather, assumes it's do to his stress over pining, and, in an effort to fix it, gathers Harry from the Dursley's and locks both wizards in a room together. Forced into close proximity, angst runs high until they fall asleep, then, something neither of ever expected to happen... happens. </p><p>((oh sweet Merlin i suck at summaries))<br/>On temporary hiatus while I get my life together. So sorry for the wait. ~Dimitri~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pain & Regrets

The cold night air bit through Draco Malfoy's thin robe even in the warmth of the parlour. He bit the inside of his cheek as another wave of pain lanced through his stomach, making him double over in agony and press his forehead to the freezing glass of the window. "F-fuck." He whispered through gritted teeth. It had been like this for days, at least a couple times an hour, his stomach was washed over with waves of crippling pain. Leaving him moaning and panting for breath. But to him, the pain in his body was nothing compared to the ache in his chest. He winced as a pair of emerald eyes full of hurt flashed through his mind.

He fucked up. In a last ditch effort to win over the boy who lived, he instead managed to push Harry far out of his reach. Choking out a disdainful laugh at himself, the blonde flopped ungracefully into an armchair, staring into the fire.

\---

_'Potter!' He yells, hurrying after the dark headed male, ignoring the curious looks coming from people in compartments as he half runs down the train car. 'Don't you walk away from me!' He watches Harry as the male tries to hide inside the luggage compartment. And dashes inside before he can be locked out._

_With a last burst of energy, he pushes Harry against the wall, pinning the smaller males arms above his head by the wrists._

_'What the fuck Malfoy, let go of me!' Harry spits, thrashing helplessly in the blondes grip._

_'Not until you tell me why you don't want to talk to me.' Draco replies calmly, holding firm._

_'Because you're an arsehole! You think you can buy my friendship! You can't seem to get it through your thick skull that...' He trails off when Draco starts to laugh. 'Why the fuck are you laughing Malfoy.' He growls, glaring._

_'You really think I was trying to buy your friendship? You're more of an idiot Gryffindor than I thought.' Draco smirks, shaking his head in disbelief. 'You've never had someone court you before have you?'_

_Harry freezes in his halfhearted struggling. 'I... You... huh?' He mumbles, brow furrowed in confusion._

_'I don't want your friendship Potter, and I wasn't trying to buy it either. I like you, you idiot Gryffindor.' By the time Draco's done talking, Harry's eyes are wide. 'You're gay?' He murmurs, instantly turning bright red, as If he hadn't actually meant to say that._

_Draco's eyes widen in mock-disbelief. 'You're a bloke?!' He gasps, rolling his eyes when Harry glares. 'Don't be daft Potter, it's unbecoming of you.' He drawls._

_Harry shifts uncomfortably in the blondes grip, trying ineffectively to get free. 'Will you let go now?' He mutters, half pouting._

_Draco smirks deviously, 'No, I quite like pinning you to the wall.' He murmurs, half grinning at the noticeable shiver that runs through the smaller males body. ' By the looks of it, so do you.'_

_Avoiding eye contact, Harry shifts awkwardly. 'Malfoy seriously, let go.' He half whispers, looking up in surprise when the blonde instantly releases him._

_They stand silently, studying at each other, until Draco takes a single step forward. 'I'm going to kiss you now.' He murmurs simply, framing Harry's face with both hands and pressing their lips firmly together._

_Harry shuts down instantly, standing stock still in shock._

_Draco notices instantly and pulls away. 'You act as though you've never been kissed before.' he teases, eyes widening when the black headed male looks silently to the floor, blushing softly. 'Holy Hell... you haven't...' Draco breathes, huffing out an astonished laugh._

_Harry's head snaps up, and he glares viciously. 'Don't fucking mock me Malfoy. That right there is why I never want to fucking talk to you. You're a prick. Just stay away from me.' He spits, shoving Draco out of the way and stomping out of the carriage, but not before the blonde catches the flash of hurt in his eyes._

_The door closes with a slam, leaving Malfoy alone in the luggage filled compartment._

\---

Another wave of pain flooded Draco's abdomen, making him hunch over in pain.

"The healer said the pain was due to stress. Tell me Draco, what have you to be stressed about?" The sound of his godfathers voice startled Draco out of his seat, and he landed on the floor with a thump.

"How many times have I told you to knock Sev? Merlin..." He grumbled, rubbing his back where he landed on the floor.

"And how many times have I told you that this is my house, I shall enter how, and when I please?" Snape replied coolly, stepping further into the parlour to stand next to the fire. "Now, answer my question, what have you to be stressed about?"

"M'not stressed." Draco mumbled, curling back up in the dark brown armchair.

"Do not play me for a fool Draco. What is the matter. And please tell me youre not still moping over Potter." Snape muttered, a disgusted look on his features.

The blondes eyes widened in shock. "Wha- I- Potter- what do you mean moping over Potter?!" He stammered, flinching at the sound of his voice.

Severus rolled his eyes, turning to look at the blonde. "Really Draco, don't be daft, it's unbecoming of you." He drawled, and Draco flinched at the dejá-vû.

"I don't know what you mean Severus." He said stiffly, avoiding eye contact in favour of staring into the fire.

"Oh please, you've been pining over that brat for years and everyone knows it. I've also heard of the 'gifts' you sent him all year. Chocolate and flowers? Honeyduke's candies? You were courting the pest all year and he was to dumb to realize. And I supposed it's safe to assume that when he figured it out, you were rejected? And that's the reason you've spent the past week pouting?" Draco just glared into the fire, teeth gritted. "I figured as much. You're acting like an insolent child Draco, I'm half tempted to make you leave until you've sorted out your problems with Potter. And before you protest, or give some idiotic excuse, yes I can, and yes. I would."

Draco rolled his eyes at his godfathers dramatics. "You don't even know where Potter lives." He muttered, a look of terror flashing across his face the moment the words are out of his mouth.

Severus adopted an evil smirk. "Fuck." The blonde whispered, seconds before Snape's hand landed on his shoulder, and they apparated with a soft 'pop.'


	2. 'The hard way'

Draco blinked the dizziness away until he could take in his surroundings. His lip curled in disgust at the obviously muggle houses, in the obviously muggle neighbourhood, until another bout of pain went through him, and he had to hunch over for breath.

"Number four, Privet Drive." Snape drawled, steadying the blonde with a hand on his shoulder. "Residence of the Dursley family, and a one, Harry Potter."

Draco went pale when the front porch light of the house in question clicks on, taking an unsteady step back. "I-I can't. I won't. Take me back to the manor Severus, I can't do this." He whispered, voice shaking.

Snape stared down at his godson in disdain. "You're acting like an insolent child Draco, and it is affecting your health. I will not stand for it. Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Draco swallowed loudly, but made no move to answer.

With a disgusted sound, Severus placed his hand back on the boy's shoulder before apparating then both into a dimly lit room in the manor, and with another soft pop, left his godson alone again, knowing the blonde would not be able to leave the locked chamber.

\---

Severus wasted no time in his actions, and within moments was knocking upon the door to the Dursley household, matching the bird-like woman's terrified look with a scowl. "I have come to collect Potter." He drawled. The blonde woman just stared, trembling. "Are you deaf? I said I was here to collect Potter, where is he?"

With a small whimper, the woman turned her head slightly to shout into the house. "V-Vernon? A man is here for the boy." She stuttered, never taking her eyes off of Snape's intimidating form in the doorway. Suddenly, she squinted up at him, eyes focusing on his face. "Wait... you're that boy!" She whisered furiously. "The one who Lily was always meeting with. Severus."

Severus flinched at Lily's name, old memories resurfacing. "Where is Potter?"

"Come to cart him off to live with the rest of your freak kind? It's about Damn time." The voice belonged to a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, and a very large moustache. "I told that freak Dumbledore I wanted the boy out years ago." Vernon Dursley growled, stomping down the hall to a cupboard covered in locks. "But does the freak listen? No... his only bloody consolation is that I get to treat him however i want... as if that were some kind of fucking gift..." The man muttered, too quietly for the looming professor to hear.

Snape watched with confusion as the fat man undid each lock one by one. He lost count at thirty.

Finally, the last one clicked free, and Vernon yanked the door open. "Boy! Wake up!" He growled, and Snape saw him kick at something inside. He heard a small whimper emit from the closet.

"Y-yes?" Harry stammered, stumbling out into the hall and standing at military attention. His clothes hung loosely around him, looking about four sizes too big, and he was much paler and skinnier than the potions master remembered.

The young wizard cought sight of Severus, and his eyes widened comically. "Professor?" He squeaked, and Snape inwardly flinched at the sound of his voice, rough and scratchy, so unlike the Harry he had come to loathe.

A loud slap rung throughout the room, and Snape stared shocked as The-Boy-Who-Lived immediately snapped back to attention with a whimper. "I did not permit you to speak." Dursley growled, spitting in the young wizards face as he pinned the male to the wall by the throat. Harry did nothing to stop him.

Snape on the other hand, did. Drawing his wand, the potions professor advanced on the balding man, a sneer on his face. "You will unhand him." He commanded quietly, pointing his wand in the large man's face.

Dursley glared, but something akin to fear flashed across his face and he let go, stepping backwards until he was against a wall. "Y-you can't use that against me, is against the law." He stuttered, face growing purple in his rage.

Snape sneered, his voice deadly quiet as he spoke. "So is child abuse Mr. Dursley, and you'd do kindly to remember it, because I will not hesitate to kill you in the most painful way if you so much as lay a finger on another child with the intent of harm, and I will know if you do. Do you understand me?" He breathed, Vernon, to terrified to speak just nodded as much as his lack of neck would allow. "Good." Severus murmured, turning to the confused wizard behind him. "Potter, where are your things. You will not be returning here." He drawled.

"I don't know sir, they took them when I arrived."

With a put upon sigh, the potions professor turned to where Mrs. Dursley has been standing silently in the corner, pausing slightly, as if he were struggling to speak her name. "Petunia, where are they?" He murmured, tiredly.

"Upstairs bedroom, I'll go get them if you..." she trailed off with a small whimper as Snape raised his wand again. With a small flick, Harry's trunk, wand, cloak, and an empty birdcage, appeared with a small 'pop' in the middle of the floor, causing Petunia to shriek. Another swish and Snape was pocketing the miniaturized objects. "Come along Potter." The tall wizard drawled, stepping out of the house without another word, leaving Harry to awkwardly pull on his trainers and hurry after him.

"Um, professor?" Harry started timidly, "W-where are we going?"

Severus stopped in the middle of the empty street and turned to face the confused male. "My manor." He stated simply, placing a hand on the smaller wizard's shoulder.

"Why-" Harry's question was cut off by the soft 'pop' of apparition.

\---

The pair landed in a large dimly lit room, where a figure was standing at the window. "You will remain here until your petty quarrel is over, Tripe will bring you food if this lasts more than a day." With another pop, Snape vanishes.

The figure turned, and Harry recognized the pale blonde hair of Draco Malfoy.

"Oh Fuck no." The dark headed male growled, reaching for the door, only to find it locked, he looked around frantically until he spotted an open door leading to the washroom, he ran through it, slamming and locking it behind him, leaving the Malfoy heir to stand staring after him in confusion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Snape, you've got such a protective streak in you... (;
> 
> Woo! another chapter down, thank you so much to the people who have left comments, you don't understand how happy it makes me to know you enjoy my work, I grin like an idiot for hours afterwords. so thank you all. 
> 
> If you haven't realized yet, (Not sure how many mistakes I missed.) I don't have a beta reader, so if you notice any spelling or grammatical errors, please point them out to me, I want to make sure I've fixed anything wrong. Thank you(:
> 
> So I've decided I'm going to try to post on Thursdays or Fridays, (No promises that this is set in stone, what with schoolwork, and real life problems and whatnot, but I'll try.) 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment, Constructive criticism is appreciated! Have a lovely day!(: ~Dimitri~


	3. love-sick

Draco flinched at the click of the lock, but walked over to the door anyways, sitting with his back resting against it. "Potter." He murmured through the wood. "Will you at least listen to me?"

Silence.

Gritting his teeth, the blonde continued anyway. "I wasn't laughing at you on the train. I just can't believe that a guy like you has never kissed someone before. I didn't know, or I wouldn't have done it. And I'm sorry I took your first kiss." Draco clutched at his stomach with a wince as another bout of pain hit him. "I know you probably didn't want it to be me anyways..."

The last part is said so quietly Harry had to strain to here it through the door. With a sigh, the dark headed male rested his forehead against the cool wood. "Did the mighty Malfoy just apologize of his own free will? The world must be ending." He murmured, unlocking the door and yanking it open quickly, biting his lip against the smile threatening to form as the blonde landed on his back.

"Oh, ha-ha. I'm not a total prat Potter, give me some credit." He snarked, a second later, his eyes widened hopefully. "Wait. Does this mean you aren't mad at me anymore?" He whispered, quickly standing to face the shorter male.

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest. "No. You're still a prick. But Snape said were stuck here until we 'resolve things' and I don't want to be trapped in here." He narrowed his eyes at the Slytherin accusingly. "Why am I here anyways?" He murmured quietly.

Draco opened his mouth to respond, only to be hit with another wave of pain, causing him to double over with a groan, clutching at his stomach.

"Draco!" Harry yelped, quickly leading the pain filled male over to a large brown armchair. He tripped over his too large jeans last second, falling on top of the blonde, landing in a full straddle across the his lap, their faces bare centimetres from each other.

Draco's hands had instinctively gone to the brunette's waist to steady him, where they now lay at rest on the smaller males hips.

Both wizards sat, frozen, for a few seconds, eyes locked.

"Potter... unless you want me to take your second kiss as well, I suggest you move." Draco whispered, gaze shifting to stare somewhere below eye level. "now."

With a shy smile, Harry moved to get up, his palm running lightly across the blondes chest as he slides off his lap. "Sorry." He murmured, face flushed pink.

Draco groaned quietly, this time not from pain. Fisting his hands at his side's, he closed his eyes and counted to ten, breathing deeply, to calm himself. When he opened them again, he saw Harry standing quietly embarrassed in front of him, chewing on his lip. "It never ends with you does it?" The blonde whispered, more to himself than anything.

Harry cocked his head to the side, studying the blonde intently. "What just happened? Are you sick or something?" He murmured curiously.

' _love-sick maybe..._ ' Draco thought, and flinched. "Healer says is because of stress, Sev thinks I'm stressed over you, so he brought you here so we could "fix it.'" Draco muttered, eyes focused on where his fingers were picking at the upholstery of the chair.

"Fix it how...?" Harry murmured suspiciously, eyes narrowing.

"Oh do grow up Potter, I'm pretty sure my godfather doesn't want us shagging in his house, even if that would make me feel better." Draco threw in the last part with a salacious wink, letting his gaze roam freely over Harry's body. His lip curled with disgust though, when he took note of the shorter male's attire. "Why are you wearing those?" He muttered disdainfully, nodding towards Harry's clothing. The blonde also took note of how pale and thin the smaller wizard was, but pushed it out of his mind until later.

Harry flushed with embarrassment. "It's all I have at the moment." He whispered, uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gaze.

Rolling his eyes, Draco stood and crossed the room to the locked door. "Tripe!"

The room echoed with the loud crack of the house elf appearing. "Yes sir." She squeaked dutifully.

"Fetch two of my sleep trousers, and a shirt."

"Yes sir."

Two more cracks and a single set of Slytherin green silk pyjamas, along with an extra pair of trousers were lying across the large bed, and the young wizards were alone once more.

"Here, you can use these for now." Draco murmured, handing the brunette the full set, keeping the extra pants for himself."You can use the washroom to change." 

Quietly, Harry whispered his thanks, and headed into the washroom, trying not to think of the fact that Draco did not ask for a shirt for himself. He quickly changed, revelling in the feeling of the silk on his skin. Rubbing his sleeve between a thumb and forefinger, The-Boy-Who-Lived quietly exited the washroom, gaze immediately snapping to the shirtless blonde standing next to the window. Harry couldn't stop the small shiver that ran through him at the sight of the taller male standing at the window. Draco was leaning against the wall, facing away from the brunette, arms crossed over his chest as he stared at something in the grounds below. The brunette couldn't help but think the blonde male drenched in moonlight looked like some kind of pale Adonis.

"You know, for someone not interested, you sure are eyeing me pretty hard." Draco smirked.

I t was then that Harry realized that it wasn't something on the grounds that the blonde was staring at, it was The-Boy-Who-Lived himself, through the reflection of the glass. "I wasn't- I mean. Um..." Blushing hard, Harry looked to the ground, missing the grin from the taller wizard.

"It's a joke Potter, calm down." With a sigh, Draco pushed away from the window, turning to face the blushing male. "You really should stop that." He murmured, sitting back down in the large armchair. 

"Doing what?"

"Blushing like that, it's not doing you any favours if you don't want to be kissed again." Draco rolled his eyes when another blush spread across the brunette's face. "So... we're going to be stuck here awhile, since neither of us have any idea how to fix this. Do you want to sleep?" 

Harry's only response was a large yawn. Followed by yet another blush.

Draco smirked, "I'll take that as a yes. Do you mind sharing a bed? It's quite large, if I sleep at one end and you sleep at the other I'm sure we can-" 

"Malfoy, I don't care if I have to share a bed with you. Honestly. As long as you don't try anything, I'm fine." Harry sighed, climbing into the large bed and burrowing under the covers. 

"Okay... I just thought that-" 

"That's what you get for thinking." Harry teased, smirking. 

Draco rolled his eyes with a barley hidden smile. "Prat." He muttered, shaking his head as he climbed into the large bed. It was only then that the blonde remembered his question from before. "Why are you so sickly looking Potter?" He whispered, laying on his side to face the brunette. 

Harry winced, hoping to have avoided this conversation. "Please... just... don't ask." He murmured softly, voice full of remembered pain. 

"But I want to know."

"Draco please." The brunette wizard whimpered, beginning to huddle in on himself. 

Draco immediately regretted pushing, and instinctively reached out, lying his hand against Harry's arm. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you again. You don't have to talk about it just- don't be upset, please." He quickly murmured, eyes wide. 

Harry didn't answer, already having drifted into a deep sleep.

With a shuddering sigh, Draco slipped into unconsciousness, thinking of the man lying next to him, the man who somehow made him forget every bit of his Malfoy training.

Neither wizard noticed the thin silver thread that gleaned between their foreheads as they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun. Dun. Dun! (I'm like, the empress of shitty cliff hangars I swear.) 
> 
> Okay so, chapter three... I honestly think this one could have been so much better, and I'll probably touch it up at some point... but probably not until way later.
> 
> So anyways, you comments and kudos give me the drive to continue this, so please leave them. 
> 
> Have a lovely day you cuties! ~Dimitri~


	4. The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is mostly porn. (I lied, it's completely porn) It kind of furthers the plot, but you in no way have to read it to understand what's going on.

Harry slowly opened his eyes to a dimly lit room, and groaned."Now where the hell am I?"

~ you're dreaming you wanker~ a disembodied voice murmured.

"Oh." With a sigh, Harry rolled over, crawling out of the bed and stumbling across the room to where the tall lean form of Draco Malfoy was sitting in a large emerald armchair. "Draco? Why aren't you in bed?" He murmured quietly, crawling into the blondes lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. It's not like it mattered what he did anyway, it was just a dream. 

Smiling, Draco wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist, pulling him closer to his chest. "I woke up here, some voice said it was a dream, and I didn't want you to be mad at me for waking you." 

Sighing, Harry nuzzled his face against the blondes neck, placing a tiny kiss there. "I wouldn't have been mad." He whispered shyly, placing more kisses on the warm skin. "This dream sure is weird." He murmured absently. "Usually you've kissed me by now." 

"You've had dreams about me before?" Draco murmured curiously, fingertips trailing across the fabric of Harry's borrowed shirt. 

"Yeah, but this one's different, usually were not wearing near as many clothes."

With a small smirk, Draco let go of Harry's waist, causing the brunette to pull back and look at him. "I'll remedy that if you kiss me." He murmured sultrily.

Harry grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that." He whispered, leaning forward and closing the distance between their mouths.

Draco instantly took control of the kiss, one hand twining through shaggy brown hair, as the other gripped at the shorter males waist. Tugging slightly caused Harry to gasp is pleasure, and the blonde immediately took his chance, slipping his tongue inside Harry's mouth with a groan.

Harry moaned quietly into the kiss, shifting on top of the blonde as his cock swelled. "Thought you were going to undress me you prat." He pulled back long enough to pant, not waiting for a response before kissing Draco hard. 

Groaning, Draco undid the buttons to the silk shirt with ease, quickly pushing it off of the brunette's tanned shoulders, but letting it stay caught at the shorter males elbows. With a sigh, he pulled back to study the uncovered flesh. "You look good in my colours." He whispered huskily, mouthing at a nipple.

Harry gasped and arched towards the blondes mouth with a moan. "I'll look better on your cock." He groaned, grinding down on the bulge in the blondes trousers for emphasis. 

Draco gaped, momentarily mute with lust at the blatant dirty talk cunning from the brunette, having not expected it from the man, but loving it immensely all the same. "You want to find out?" Draco smirked, nipping at the brunette's chest. 

"Please. Merlin Draco, I want you in me _**now**_." Harry slipped into parseltongue at the end of his sentence, causing Draco to let out a loud moan.

"Fuck Harry, you have no idea how hot that makes me." The blonde gasped, thrusting up against the male on top of him. 

"Why don't you _show_ me? Fuck me Draco, _**I want you...**_ " Harry hissed, grinding against the blonde once more and pressing his mouth back to Draco's.

With a growl, Draco apparated the pair the few feet to the bed, landing with his own body completely covering Harry's. "You're so fucking hot. Merlin. " Draco murmured fervently, biting and sucking at the brunette's neck. 

Harry's shirt was quickly thrown to the ground, and Draco ran his fingers along the smaller wizards waist band. "May I?" He smirked, dipping his fingertips slightly underneath the silk trousers. 

"Don't tease Malfoy." Harry panted, attempting to glare. He failed spectacularly. 

With a grin, Draco slowly drug the emerald fabric down, gasping when he saw what was underneath, or rather, a lack of what was underneath. "You weren't wearing pants?" He whispered, staring hungrily at the cock that stood proudly at attention in front of him. He looked up, making eye contact with the panting brunette, and slowly moved until his lips are wrapped around the weeping head, immediately closing his eyes in pleasure. 

"Fuck, Draco." Harry whimpered, barely managing to keep from thrusting his hips into the blondes mouth with abandon. 

Draco hummed with pleasure, sending shockwaves along the brunette's erection and up his spine, making him practically scream with ecstasy. 

With a gasp, Harry hastily pushed the blonde away, just barely managing to stop himself from coming. "Fuck... don't wanna... come yet... hurry up and get inside me already..." He panted, almost writhing with impatience.

Draco chuckled softly, but obliged the shorter wizards request, performing a silent lubrication spell he learned ages ago, and slowly circling the brunette's twitching entrance. "Is this what you want Potter?" He teased, eyes searching the wizards face for any sign of regret. 

Harry bit his lip, pushing his butt down in an effort to force himself onto Draco's digits. " _ **Yesssss...**_ " He hissed, staring at the blonde through lust clouded eyes.

Draco's tongue darted out to wet his lips, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. Slowly, he pressed the tip of his first finger inside of Harry's quivering ring of muscles, revelling in the shakey moan that slipped past Harry's parted lips. Slowly, the blonde stretched the shorter wizard open, adding two then three fingers, drawing moans and pleas from the wizards kiss-swollen lips.

"Fuck Draco, please... please Please please..." Harry panted, writhing and begging. 

With a moan that proved the blonde was not unaffected, Malfoy quickly removed his trousers and pants, gasping as he slicked himself with a coat of lube.

Harry bit his lip with anticipation, his emerald eyes clouded with pure desire as he watched the blonde ready himself. The boy who lived moaned wantonly as he felt the hot head of Draco's dick nudge at his entrance. 

Draco paused momentarily, waiting until the brunette looked at him before slowly entering, groaning as tight, wet heat surrounded him. "Merlin... You're so goddamn tight... oh God...." He panted, as he bottomed out, every muscle in his body straining in his effort not to thrust freely into Harry's tight hole. 

He didn't have to wait long though, with a moan, Harry pushed his butt down impatiently.

"Move..." He groaned, crying out in pleasure when the blonde complied.

The pace ran slow and steady for a long while, both wizards gasping out moans as they rocked together, before Harry shifted slightly, and everything is thrown into sudden relief. Draco's cock was thrust directly against the brunette's prostate, and the Boy Who Lived shouted with ecstasy, arching his back completely off the bed. "Draco!" He cried, clawing at the blondes back as the taller wizard thrusted harder and harder against that magic button, Using Harry's hips to impale the wizard onto his cock with abandon. 

Leaning over, Draco whispered roughly into the brunette's ear. "Come for me Harry." He growled, biting at the males neck.

Harry came with a shout of the blondes name, immediately clamping down around his cock, triggering the other wizards release as well. 

Draco just barely kept from collapsing on top of the brunette, somehow managing to slip free from the smaller male and roll to the side. 

Both wizards lay gasping, trying to catch their breath as they basked in the after-glow of their climax.

"That... wow." Harry breathed, eyes wide as he stared at the blonde. "It's never been like that...." 

"Same here..." Draco murmured, slowly reaching over and twining his fingers with the brunette's. "I just wish this is how it was in real life..." He whispered, almost inaudibly. 

Harry heard it though, and his reply was an equally quiet, 'So do I...'

It's the last thing Draco heard before a loud crack echoed in the young wizards' ears, and both men immediately fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments and the like, chapter five to be posted immediately after this. So yeah. You should go read that. ~Dimitri~


	5. the awkward morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four was posted right before this, make sure you've read that first.

The wizards awoke with a choked gasp, closer than they were before they fell asleep, holding hands, and both had large, dark stains on the front of their trousers.

Harry's eyes widened, and with a tiny whimper, the brunette jumped off of the bed and ran into the washroom, closing the door behind him before curling into a ball on the floor opposite, face burrowed against his knees.

Draco lied in a state of shock for a long moment before slowly his brain began to catch up. "That was just a dream right? It... it had to be. I'm still dressed..." the blonde thought back to before Harry had run away. "I'm pretty sure Potter still had clothes on."

With a sigh, Draco ran a hand through his hair, deciding that, no matter what it took, he'd figure out what the hell happened.

He'd also get new trousers.... trousers first.

Draco stripped with a scowl, not the slightest bit happy that his silk pyjamas were ruined. Thinking about _how_ they were ruined of course, changed the blondes mood entirely, and his dick gave a decidedly interested twitch. Wrapping a sheet around himself, just in case Harry decided to come out of hiding, Draco quickly pushed the thoughts out of his mind until later.

With a deep breath, Draco bundled up his clothes, and called for the house elf. "Tripe!"

A loud crack deposited the small, floppy eared creature in front of him, and she bowed deeply. "Yes sir."

"First, retrieve clothes fit to wear for both Myself and Potter." He murmured, studying the small elf in front of him, he's almost positive her flush had nothing to do with his half-dressed state.

"Yes sir." She squeaked, disappearing, only to come back a second later with a stack of perfectly folded clothes, setting them neatly on a small coffee table.

"Did anything... unusual... happen, last night?" The blonde questioned slowly, and, sure enough, Tripe turned an even darker shade of red.

"Y-yes sir." She squeaked quietly, and with an impatient look from the Malfoy heir, she continued. "Right after sirs fell asleep, sirs started mumbling nonsense. Master Severus said for Tripe to watch everything the sirs did, so Tripe pays attention. Sirs started shouting and mister Potter was making noises that Tripe would rather not repeat. Sirs continued like this for a long while, before finally stopping. Then sirs reached out their arms and holds hands, right before sirs woke." She solemnly finished, her face flushed crimson.

Draco breathed out an awkward sigh of relief. "But we didn't actually _do_ anything?" He murmured slowly, wincing only slightly as a small wave of pain runs through his body.

"No sir." She chirped.

Another sigh of relief.

"Okay. Tripe, I order you not to tell Severus any of this. What happened last night needs to say in this room, understand?"

The house elf's face flushed with pained timidity. "Y-yes sir." She stammered slowly, wincing.

"And you are not allowed to punish yourself for it, have I made myself clear?"

Tripe's stature immediately relaxed, and she smiled once more. "Y-yes sir."

"Good, you may leave."

With a crack, the house elf was gone. Taking a deep breath, Draco dressed quickly before making his way the the closed washroom door, knocking softly. "Potter?" He murmured gently.

No response.

"Potter may I come in?"

Silence.

"Harry, please." Draco heard what he thought was a whimper. "Potter, I'm coming in." He murmured, opening the door, with only slight surprise that it was unlocked the whole time.

The blonde immediately spotted Harry curled into a ball on the floor, and his intake of breath was audible. "I brought you fresh clothes." He said softly, setting them gently next to the man, who didn't even twitch in response. "Potter, you must have heard the house elf, it wasn't real, we were dreaming. We didn't actually do anything." He continued, almost desperately. "Harry talk to me, please."

"No." Harry whimpered, curling tighter in on himself.

Draco sighed. "Than at least get dressed, I refuse to let you lay on the washroom floor in ruined silk pyjamas all day. I will be back in five minutes, that's more than enough time to change." With that, Draco stepped out of the washroom, closing the door behind him with a click.

Harry didn't move for a long moment, just continued to silently cry against his knees.

It wasn't until he heard the Malfoy heir call out that he only had two minutes left, that he finally rose, undressing with a grimace as his trousers stuck to him.

Flushing red as he remembered just exactly why, the green silk was sticking to him, the brunette looked around until he found a rag, wetting it before wiping himself off, purposefully thinking of everything except the blonde wizard on the other side of the door.

When he finally finished, he stared at himself in the mirror.

"Are the only clothes he owns snooty rich people clothes?" He muttered to himself, picking at the expensive fabric covering his body.

He had to admit, it felt nice, but he really just wanted his jeans back.

With a small sigh, Harry took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping out of the bathroom, right into Draco's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, two more chapters. (And another shitty cliff hanger. The queen continues her reign.)  
> Thank you to all of you lovely people who give me kudos and comments, you make me smile. 
> 
> Finals week is a witch with a capital B. I'm quite literally sitting in my history class posting this, because I didn't have time at home. oops. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! Have a lovely day you cuties! ~Dimitri~


	6. Anger & Apologies

The shorter wizard stumbled back with a small ooph, before flushing lightly. "Sorry." He whispered, before moving around the blonde and towards the armchair, as he neared it through, he stopped, remembering what had happened last night. Instead, Harry moved toward the window, sitting in the large alcove there, curling his knees up to his chest. He faced the window, so he wouldn't have to look at the blonde.

Draco watched the man in silence, wincing as the wizard refused to even acknowledge his presence. "Potter, we need to tell about this." He murmured calmly, sitting the the alcove opposite the brunette, mirroring his position.

Harry shook his head slightly, still not looking at the blonde. "Yes, we do."

The brunette just shook his head again.

"Harry, please." Draco begged, a desperate note to his voice. "We need to figure out what happened, and why."

Harry looked up at the sound of his name. "I know what happened, you did something to me before I fell asleep, and we fucked in your stupid fucking dream. It happened because you're a dick who can't take no for an answer. There. Case closed. Get the Fuck away from me." He spit, before turning back to the window.

Draco sat, shocked, for a long moment. "Wh-what?" He stammered, every mask he ever had in place dropping like a bomb, a look of hurt confusion on his face. "Wh-why would you... is that what you think of me?" He whispered, voice laced with pain. "Some sort of rapist?"

Harry didn't answer, just continued to glare out the window.

"Harry... I didn't do that. I would never do that. I-" Draco cut himself off with a click of his jaw, another wave of pain moving through his body. "Please believe to me..." He whispered, almost to quiet for Harry to hear. "Please..."

Harry stiffened slightly at the Malfoy heir's begging, somehow feeling the truth behind the blondes words. "Then what's your version of things." He murmured tightly, hating how the man's breath of relief made his stomach feel like it was full of Cornish pixies.

"I don't know, I remember you getting upset with me for asking about your health, and I remember apologizing before falling asleep. Then I woke up in a strange room, and a disembodied voice said that I was in a dream. You woke a little after that and... well... you know the rest." Draco murmured awkwardly."Tripe said that we never woke up but we were very... um... vocal." 

Harry blushed a dark crimson, memories of why they were so 'vocal' pushing themselves front and centre in his mind.  Coughing quietly, he shifted in his seat. "That's pretty much my memory as well." He whispered, glad he didn't have to look at the blonde. "But that's not an answer to why." 

"I have an idea..." Draco started, before shaking his head slightly, "it might not work, but it's still an idea." 

"What is it?" Harry asked slowly, not liking the timidity in the blondes voice. 

"We go back to sleep, and see if it happens again. And if it does, instead of just having sex, we actually look around, see if we can find anything that will tell us what the hell is going on." He explained, not missing the way Harry flinched at the word sex. 

Harry finally looked at the blonde, a small smile on his face, "that's actually... a pretty good plan." He admitted softly.

Draco preened under the compliment, buffing his nails on his black silk shirt. "Of course it is Potter, I came up with it." He drawled, smirking. 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Poncey bastard." He muttered, trying to hide his amused smile. 

"Oi. I resent that Potter." Draco smirked, moving to help the brunette off the window bench. "I'll have you know, my parents were married." 

Harry shook his head, smiling softly. "Can't I just sit here for awhile? I really don't want to move." He murmured, forced to look up at the blonde through his eyelashes to see.

"Only if you promise not to look at me like that anymore." Draco replied, unable to take his eyes of the brilliant emerald orbs staring up at him. 

Harry expression turned confused. "What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything." He murmured, blinking owlishly up at the blonde. 

Draco flushed a faint pink. "Harry, I've fancied you since first year, you're always doing something. And right now, your making it really hard not to kiss you." He whispered calmly, but his hands were balled up at his side's. 

Harry blushed at the taller wizards words, but couldn't stop staring at the way the blondes face was flushed pink. His eyes unconsciously darted down to Draco's lips before moving back up to make eye contact again. 

Draco's breath caught in his throat when he saw the brunette's gaze shift down, and he suddenly didn't care about repercussions anymore. Taking a single step forward, he gently placed his hand on Harry's cheek, slow enough to give the wizard time to stop him. 

Harry tilted his face upwards just a little, struggling not to lean into the blondes touch. 

Slowly, the blonde leaned down and pressed their lips together, half expecting Harry to pull away, or shut down like he did on the train. To his great surprise, he felt the brunette returning it, albeit timidly.

Draco remembered reading somewhere that your first kiss with a person you love felt like fireworks were going of in your stomach. He now decided that that was a load of bullshit, all he felt was his lips moving against Harry's, but he wasn't complaining in the slightest, because that was the greatest feeling in the world, so much better than the dream they'd shared, so much better than every other kiss he'd ever had, this was Draco Malfoy's definition of heaven. 

The blonde wizard had to use all the self control he had left to pull away instead of pressing the other man against the wall and snogging him senseless, and the way Harry chased his lips as he pulled away wasn't helping in the slightest. 

When they finally pulled apart, Harry stared up at Draco through his eyelashes again, face flushed pink, and lips looking slightly more kiss swollen then they had been a moment ago. 

Draco took a deep breath before stepping away, nodding his head slightly. "Okay... I... uh... I promise not to jump you or anything in the near future, I guess." He murmured, before sitting himself in the armchair next to the fire. 

Harry just sat there in a daze for a long moment, staring after the blonde he couldn't quite see. Closing his eyes, the boy-who-lived desperately tried to steady his frantically beating heart, unsure what to think in wake of that not so simple kiss. The brunette wizard had been hoping to push away his unwanted feelings for the Malfoy heir, but after seeing the way he acted outside of the public eye had the wizard rethinking his feelings. Draco acted so stuck up and awful at school, but here, in the privacy of Snape Manor, he was like a completely different wizard. "Ughh!" Harry growled, running his hands roughly through his hair. 

Draco startled at the noise, peering around the back of the wing backed chair to see the man. "What?" He murmured softly, a hint of fear in his tone. 

"I... I don't know where the truth begins and the bullshit ends with you!" The brunette groaned, face buried in his hands. 

"What are you talking about Potter?"

"You're such an arse at school, you're mean, and rude, and insulting, and infuriating, but here... you've been somebody totally different, it's like everything I've ever thought about you is wrong, and... I don't know who the hell is the real you." Harry muttered, flinching as he brain tacked on an additional, _and I've fallen for both._

Draco sat, eyes wide for a moment, before slowly trying to pull himself back together. "Who do you want me to be?" He murmured gently, knowing he'd change every aspect of himself to make the brunette happy. 

Harry looked up, frustration in his eyes. "Draco. I want you to be Draco, no masks, no pretending, I don't want you to change because you think you fancy me, I want you to be yourself." He murmured, an undertone of desperate pleading in his voice. "I'm so tired of guessing, only to have you do something completely out of character, I'm done with your act." 

"I... Don't know who that is..." the blonde whispered brokenly, looking away from the smaller wizard with shame. 

"What do you mean?" Harry whispered gently, every trace of anger dropped at Draco's broken tone. 

"I've always done things to make father pleased, my entire life has been devoted to becoming the Malfoy family's perfect heir. I don't know who I am." Draco explained, his face as still as stone, jaw clenched against unwanted emotions. 

Harry sat, eyes full of pity, for long moments, before turning to face the window again, knowing that the blonde wouldn't want to see it. "Who do you want to be?" The brunette murmured quietly, resting his forehead against the cool glass. The sun was setting, and he idly wondered what time it was. 

Draco's brows furrowed with confusion. "What... do you mean?" He whispered slowly, slightly irritated that he didn't understand. Harry couldn't stop the tiny smile that formed on his face at the blondes obvious frustration, but he kept his voice even. 

"Choose what you like out of all of the Draco's you pretend to be, only pick out what you want. Be that wizard." He explained quietly, staring at Draco through the reflection of the glass, just as Draco had done the night before. "Just forget your stupid family rules, pretend they don't exist." 

Draco almost scoffed at the idea, before he realized that he already was forgetting the Malfoy family training he had been brought up with, every second he stayed around the boy who lived. The blond sat silently as emotional turmoil ran rampant in his head. How was he supposed to act? Who was he supposed to surround himself with? Never before had the Malfoy heir been without rules, regulations, orders, he didn't know what to do.

After long moments of silence, Harry turned to face the blonde, who looked to be trembling in his seat. "Malfoy?" He murmured softly, "are you alright?" 

Draco took a deep breath before nodding, accidentally letting out a yawn with it. "I guess all night dream sex doesn't give you the sleep you need." He joked, rolling his eyes when the brunette flinched. "Oh get over it Potter, it was nothing. Merlin." He muttered, not expecting the violent reaction that came next. 

"Get over it?! You've been my first _everything_ Malfoy! My first crush, my first kiss, you took my fucking _virginity_ you bastard! Don't you dare tell me to just get over it like it's fucking nothing! I don't care that this meant nothing to you, but it fucking means _everything_ to _me_ , so just _shove._ _off_!" Harry shouted, storming into the washroom and slamming the door shut. The boy who lived stood over the washroom counter, tears streaming down his face and into the sink, his entire body shaking with restrained sobs. 

Draco stood in a state of shock for a long moment, trying to process all of the information that had just been shouted at him. "Wait... I was his first crush?" He whispered quietly, staring at the closed door with a look of awe on his face. A small sob caught the Malfoy heir's attention, and he immediately moved to stand next to the door, where he could hear Harry's muffled whimpers. 

Harry glared into the mirror with a look of utter self-loathing, hands curled into fists so tight that his palms had started to bleed. "So stupid!" He whispered furiously to himself. "How the hell could you possibly think you meant anything to him? To anybody? You're fucking worthless!" He growled, punching the mirror as hard as he could, shattering it seconds before Draco rushed into the room. 

Draco rushed into the room with a growl, shoving the brunette against the wall with his hands pinned above his head by one of Draco's own. "Harry James Potter. Don't you ever say that again. You have no fucking _clue_ what you mean to me, none, so don't you _dare_ fucking assume shite like that, do you understand me?" He growled, using his free hand to force the smaller wizard to look at him. "I may have been your first crush, but you've been my only one. Ever. You don't have the _right_ , to tell me that all of this didn't mean anything, it probably means more to me that it ever will to you." 

Harry stood, eyes wide, as he was yelled at, unable to comprehend the words coming from the blondes mouth. His body, on the other hand, was trained and conditioned by all of the abuse he had received from the Dursley's growing up, and it immediately shut down, going lax in Draco's hold. "Please don't hurt me." The brunette whimpered quietly, trying to curl in on himself for protection. 

The blonde stood, confused, at the smaller wizard's change in demeanour. "Potter I'm not... I'm not going to hurt you." He murmured slowly, even though it was clear that the man wasn't listening. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to break it, it was an accident!" He cried, clearly not paying any attention to the blondes words. 

"Potter stop!" Draco yelled, unconsciously tightening his grip on Harry's wrists As his own stomach contracted with pain. It took him a moment to realize that the man was talking about the broken mirror. 

Harry immediately froze, eyes shut tight against whatever imaginary pain he thought was coming. "No one's going to hurt you. I'm not upset over the stupid mirror, the house elves can fix it. Just calm down." He murmured soothingly, slowly letting go of Harry's arms. "No one's going to punish you."

The moment Draco let go of his arms, Harry slid down the wall with a pitiful whimper, entire body trembling like a leaf. 

Draco watched as the brunette started to curl in on himself again, and did the only thing he could think of to snap him out of it. 

Draco kissed him.

That's when he was thrown across the room. 

Harry snapped out of his trance like state when he heard Draco hit the wall, and watched with horror as the Malfoy heir landed in the pile of broken glass from the mirror. "Draco!" He screamed, scrambling across the large bathroom, ignoring the way his own hands and legs were sliced up into he process. "Draco please be okay, you have to be okay." Harry whimpered, cradling the blonde's head in his hands. "I didn't mean to... I'm sorry. Please be okay." He rambled, eyes watering with unshed tears. 

He almost lashed out again when strong arms pulled him away from the blonde, before realizing that it was Snape. "I-I'm sorry sir... I didn't mean to I swear..." Harry started, only for a scowl from Snape to silence him. 

"What happened." The potions master drawled slowly, knowing full well that Draco would be okay. 

"He- he kissed me... but I thought he was Dursley! And my magic lashed out, and he hit the wall... I didn't mean it professor I swear!" Harry explained, openly crying.

"Potter cease your hysterics, Draco will be fine. He was just knocked out from the blow. This blood isn't even his." 

After conjuring a pillow to lay beneath Draco's head, Severus turned to look at the trembling brunette. "Most of this is from you." 

Harry looked down at himself, eyes widening as though he was just realizing how much he was bleeding. "I'm sorry. I'll clean it up-." He started, looking around frantically for something to clean with. 

"Potter sit still. You need to be healed." Snape orders, kneeling next to Harry and golfing up one of his hands, quickly but gently pulling out each piece of broken glass embedded in the wizards skin. "You needn't worry about cleaning up this mess. And you will not be punished for it, understand?" He murmured, never ceasing his work. 

Harry nodded helplessly, wincing as the glass was pulled from his skin. 

"There." Snape declared as the last piece was pulled out, and, waving his wand, he wrapped up both the brunette's hands and legs with gauze, ensuring no further damage. 

"I-" 

"Potter, if the words 'I'm sorry' come out of your mouth one more time, I ensure you you will not like what happens." The potions professor drawled, lifting Draco's unconscious body off of the floor after magicking away the blood and broken glass. 

"Yes sir." Harry whispered, following the older wizard out of the bathroom. The brunette watched as Severus lay Draco down with gentle care, taking the time to pull the covers over the man before walking back towards the doors. 

"Tripe will bring you food when he wakes, I suggest you sleep." He drawled, before disapparating with a 'pop.' 

Harry hesitated before climbing into the bed next to the blonde, wondering if he should or not. 

In the end, exhaustion won out over timidity, and, with a small sigh, the brunette climbed into the bed, lying as close as he could to the Malfoy heir without actually touching him. 

He thought heard a faint buzzing noise as he drifted off, but slipped into sleep before he could think anymore of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh. I haven't updated in a while. So sorry for that. My Wi-Fi decided to stop doing his job... but anywho new chapter,hope you enjoy it. Comment and all that stuff, it keeps me going.   
> Have a lovely day cuties!  
> ~Dimitri~


	7. Dreamscape

Harry opened his eyes to see Draco staring at him, a look of hurt confusion on his face. "Draco!" The brunette blurted immediately, throwing his arms around the wizards neck in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to I swear." He apologized, voice muffled by the blonde's shoulder.

Draco slowly peeled the brunette off of himself without returning the hug. "Whatever. We've got work to do." He muttered flatly, climbing off the bed and crossing the room, searching the drawers as far away from the brunette as possible.

Harry sat, tears in his eyes as he watched the blonde walk away. "Draco?" He murmured, hating how his voice shook pitifully. "Please... don't be mad, it was an accident i-"

"You threw me into a wall Potter." The Malfoy heir deadpanned, not looking away from the drawer he was digging through.

"I though you were Dursley! I though you were going to ra-" Harry cut himself off when his voice cracked. "I didn't realize it was you..." He whispered dejectedly, drawing his knees up to his chest.

That made Draco pause, and he turned to look at the brunette. "Who's Dursley?" He murmured quietly, noting how Harry huddled closer around himself at the name.

"My uncle. He's the one I live with during holidays." He whispered slowly, face buried behind his knees.

"Is he the reason... Is he why you look so broken?" Draco murmured gently, cursing his bluntness when Harry flinched.

"Yes... He... He makes me heal the bruises before I leave for school." Harry admitted brokenly, a few tears escaping his eyes to run down his face.

Draco crossed the room without another thought, climbing onto the bed and pulling the brunette into his lap, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." He murmured, burying his face in brown hair. "I won't let you go back. He won't hurt you ever again. I promise. You can stay with me. Or if you want, we can get you your own place, but you won't go back."

Harry managed a small smile at the blondes words, comforted immensely by the strong arms wrapped around him. "I have to go back. Dumbledore makes me." He whispered softly, forehead rested against Draco's neck.

"Fuck Dumbledore. I refuse to let you be hurt by that man ever again. Don't go back Harry, let me help you, please." The blonde pleaded, holding Harry tightly in his arms.

Harry nodded, just a tiny, barely there movement, but he knew that Draco had felt it by the way that the blonde had relaxed, his sigh of relief quite loud in the empty room. "Can we go explore now?" He mumbled, smiling softly.

"Yes, but first..." Draco paused until the brunette pulled back to look at him. "May I kiss you? Without being thrown into a wall or anything?" He smiled, eyes full of affection that Harry hadn't seen from anyone except Molly Weasley.

Harry hesitated, just for a moment, before nodding slowly. He couldn't help but flinch as Draco leaned in and... kissed his forehead. The brunette went almost cross eyed when he tried to look at Draco in confusion.

"Don't give me permission to do something you don't want okay? If you're not one hundred percent comfortable with it, say no, I'll never go against that. I promise." He whispered, lips brushing against Harry's skin.

With a small, grateful smile, Harry nodded, before swiftly kissing the blonde on the cheek, blushing darkly. "Lets go explore." He murmured quietly, climbing out of the Malfoy's arms and off of the bed. "I want to find out what's going on."

Nodding, Draco returned to his drawer, looking carefully through it.

After ten long minutes of searching, Draco scowled irritably. "There's nothing important in here. Even the notes are just nonsense." He grumbled, tossing a notepad onto a nearby desk.

With a small eye roll, Harry picked up the discarded paper, staring intently at it. "Did you even _try_ to read it?" He murmured, flipping through it.

"Of course I tried to read it Potter, how else would I know it doesn't make sense?" Draco pouted, flinging himself gracefully onto the bed with a groan. "This is useless." He sighed, staring at the ceiling.

Harry rolled his eyes once more, but can't help but shake his head fondly. "It's late, we could proba-"

"Can it be late here? It's just a dream." Draco interrupted, sitting up to look at the brunette.

Ignoring the Malfoy heir completely, Harry continued. "We could probably just look through this for now, and try again tomorrow. I mean, things are obviously different here." He murmured, sitting on the bed next to blonde without ever taking his eyes off the booklet.

With another sigh, Draco moved so that his back was propped against the headboard. "Come on, let's get to work." He smirked, pulling the notepad away from the brunette.

With a childish pout, Harry stared at the blonde. "Now I can't see it." He complained.

"When I said come on, I meant sit next to me Potter." Draco sighed, reaching out a hand to pull Harry forward.

"If I have to look through this, I should at least get to cuddle."

Harry smirked deviously, "the high and mighty Malfoy wants to cuddle with someone as unworthy as me?" He teased, not moving from where he sat across from the blonde.

He squeaked in surprise when Draco pulled him across the bed and to his side, holding him close with an arm around his shoulders. "Potter, don't kid yourself, if anyone is worthy of my affection, it's you." Draco murmured lightly, as if he were talking of the weather.

Harry blushed deeply, shaking his head. "I don't see how." He mumbled quietly, eyes fixed to the papers in Draco's hands.

"Harry, what part of you're the only one I want do you not understand?" Draco asked softly, turning the brunette's head to look him in the eyes. "It's always been you. And I don't care how clichêd and overused that line is, it's true. Like I said in the washroom, I may have been your first crush, but you've been my only one, and I'm not going to let you go without a fight, especially now that you don't completely hate me. So your not allow to deny me any cuddles." He finished firmly, kissing Harry lightly on the cheek. "So accept it and move on, we have work to do."

"Draco I..." Harry started, only to close his mouth with a small frown. "This is so out of character for you..." he whispered quietly, eyes searching the blonde's face. "Did you hit your head that hard?"

"No Potter." Draco scowled, "and the fact that you believe me incapable of affection is insulting."

"I don't," the brunette backtracked quickly, shaking his head. " I just... it's weird, seeing you like this, up until a few hours ago, I thought you were this heartless bastard, who just wanted to be my friend because I'm famous... but... I don't know who this Draco is... I'm not used to the thought that you actually want to be my friend..."

"I don't. We've been through this. I want to be your boyfriend, and your lover, and your bestfriend, and your biggest rival... just friends isn't an option for me. That would hurt to much. It's everything or nothing, I'll settle for nothing less." Draco insisted, "you either want to be with me or you don't. It's not complicated."

"Yes it is!" Harry shouted, scrambling off the bed and across the room. "I can't deal with this right now! I have to get stronger, I have to figure out how to defeat Voldemort, I have to keep everyone safe, I can't be worried about another person, I can't afford to get close to anyone else!"

"I can take care of myself Potter." Draco replied calmly, standing and crossing the room towards the brunette, the notebook lying forgotten on the bed.

"No. He'd just use you against me... He'd use you to get me to do what he wants. I can't let you get close to me." Harry whimpered, shaking his head frantically as he backed away from the blonde. "I can't lose you too..."

Draco froze in place, confused be the words. "What do you mean 'me too.'?" He murmured.

"Mum and dad are dead, Ron hates my guts, and Hermione and Ginny are on his side, because they're his girlfriend and sister, I have no one... and I won't let you close to me, just to lose you too." Harry whispered, wincing as his back hit a wall.

"The golden trio is no more?" Draco sneered, instinctively switching back to his old mannerisms from school, an old habit when hearing about the brunette's friends. "What? Did the Weasel get fed up with being second best?"

"No... he... he decided that I was too weak, that I want worth his time, he didn't want to be friends with a pansy." Harry murmured dejectedly, curling in on himself. "Why would he? I woke him up with my screaming almost every night, or I'd keep him up at night when I broke down crying. I didn't mean too... it was just an accident. I tried to be moved to another room, or put up silencing spells for when I slept, but... they just broke off when I'd start having a nightmare... it was just a matter of time before he got fed up with it. It's not like I was worth it in the first place..." By the end of his quiet monologue, Harry was speaking more to himself than to Draco, and the blonde had to strain to hear.

"When did all this happen?" He asked softly, taking a small step forward, closer to the smaller wizard.

"On the train, after you... after I left, I went to our compartment, and no one was there, so I just sat down and cried, because I was so upset, and frustrated, and I couldn't stop. Ron found me like that about ten minutes later... he got pissed off. Told me that I was a horrible excuse for a wizard, that the wizarding world was doomed with me as a saviour... and that he didn't want to be associated with 'pansy faggots' like me. And he left... When I saw him on the way off of the train, he was with 'Mione and Gen. They didn't even look at me... and I... I can't let myself go through that again..." he whispered, staring at the ground.

"Harry Potter. Look at me." Draco murmured quietly, taking another step forward, so that they were right in front of each other. "I'm not leaving. I don't care if you wake me up with nightmares, I'll help you through them, I don't care if you keep me up all night, every night, for the rest of my life, crying to yourself, I'll sit with you, and hold you, and do what ever the hell it is you need me to do. I'm not going anywhere. You're not going to lose me, no matter what. And if that's the only thing holding you back from me, then I'm Damn sure I'm not going to take no for an answer."

Harry's eyes widened at Draco's words, and his brain immediately latched on the the 'rest of my life' part. "You... you want to spent the rest of your life with me?" He murmured, a look of confused wonderment on his face.

Draco flushed bright red, and stared at the floor. "I didn't mean to say that part out loud..." he mumbled, scuffing his bare foot against the floor. "If you want to, you can pretend I didn't."

"Draco... Why the bloody hell would you want to spend your life with me of all people? You're... well, you're you! You're Draco Malfoy, the smart, and charming, and obscenely attractive heir to the Malfoy fortune, you have your pick of literally everyone! Don't throw that away on some school crush." Harry pleaded.

Draco looked extremely offended by the thought. "You're not some school crush Potter, when will that get through your thick head? I've fancied you since the moment I met you at Madame Malkin's, you're the only person I've ever been willing to put the time into getting to know. I'm not leaving. Merlin Harry how could I? I've been in love with you for years!" Draco exclaimed, hand immediately flying to cover his mouth the moment the words left it.

"Fuck." He murmured spinning on his heel and walking away from the brunette.

Harry stared, wide eyed and mouth agape, as the blonde walked to the opposite corner of the room and pressed his head against the wall there. "Wh-what did you say?" He murmured softly, voice trembling slightly.

"Nothing. I didn't say a thing." Draco murmured, his voice sounded to loud in the suddenly tense room. "In fact. Just pretend I never even opened my mouth."

"You said you're in love with me." The brunette whispered, so quietly, he wouldn't have been heard if not for the deafening silence in the room. "Don't deny it now Malfoy. You said you've been in love with me for years."

Draco stayed silent, his forehead pressed against the wall, and his eyes shut tight. "Why can't this stupid dream just end already?" He muttered frostily, jaw clenched painfully tight.

"Whether or not it ends won't change the fact that I heard you." Harry murmured, his voice cracking slightly with strain. "It won't change what you said."

"We just went through this. I didn't say a thing." Draco murmured, trying hard to avoid beating his own head into the wall it rested on.

"Dammit Draco why won't you just admit it?!" Harry shouted, fists clenched with his sudden anger. "Why won't you just own up to what you said?! Why won't anyone just tell me the fucking TRUTH!"

A nearby vase exploded into tiny pieces when Harry yelled, burying themselves deep into the floor.

Draco turned around and stalked towards the furious brunette, eyes shooting daggers. "The truth? You want to know the truth?" He growled quietly, pushing Harry against the wall, pinning him there by his wrists. "Fine. Harry James Potter, I'm so head over fucking heels in love with you it hurts. I want to spend the rest of my hopefully long life with you. I want to wake up with you in the mornings and fall asleep with you at night. I want to help you, and hold you, and care for you. I want to Fuck you so hard you feel it for days. I. Love. You. And nothing you could possibly say is going to stop me from loving you. I love your messy hair, and your smartarse remarks, and your loving personality. I even love your stupid fucking hero complex. So get over your stupid pity party and accept that. Because I'm not going away. I'm going to fight for this for as long as it takes. Understand? Now. We've got work to do. So get over your temper tantrum." With a wave of his hand, the small notepad appeared in Draco's palm.

"Draco I-" Harry started, only to be cut off by a loud crack, and the pair disappeared from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter.  
> The shitty cliff hanger queen continues her reign.  
> But seriously, I'm sorry about the ending (no I'm not)  
> Comment, kudo, whatever you'd like, I appreciate them all  
> Have a lovely day you cuties  
> ~Dimitri~


	8. The riddle

The pair woke with twin groans of discomfort, eyes clenched closed against the bright sunlight streaming through the window.

With a small whimper, Harry curled closer to the warm body next to him, before his eyes flew open. "Draco..." he breathed, moving his body over the blondes and pressing their lips firmly together.

Draco let out a muffled protest against the smaller wizard's lips, and pushed Harry gently away. "What the hell was that?" He murmured, eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

Instead of answering, Harry threw his arms around the wizards broad shoulders and buried his face in the blondes neck. "I... I love you." He mumbled brokenly, his words barely discernable against Draco's neck.

"No. Potter, don't say things like that. You didn't love me before I told you, and you don't now. Don't just say that to make me feel better." Draco growled, pulling away from the embrace. "Just don't."

"Yes, I did." Harry insisted, a small glare on his face. "I think I always have."

"Then why the hell won't you be with me?!" The blonde growled, straining to keep his voice steady. "Why won't you give us a chance?!"

"I can't lose you! That would... that would destroy me Draco! If I get attached to you... I would do anything, absolutely anything to keep you alive. Why can't you understand that?" Harry cried, tears welling in his eyes.

"I can take care of myself." Draco muttered quietly. "You're dumb hero complex is what's getting in your way." When he saw that Harry was about to argue, he placed his hand over the smaller wizard's mouth. "One week. That's all I want. One week of us. If you want to end it after that, so be it. just give me that." He murmured firmly.

Slowly, Harry lowered hand covering his mouth, holding over his chest with his own. "Wh-what does 'us' mean." He whispered quietly.

"It means I get to kiss you, and hold you, and call you mine, and you get to do the same, for seven whole days. We don't have to have sex, unless you want to that is, but every other 'coupley' thing we can do whenever we want." Draco explained slowly, never dropping his gaze from Harry's . "After the seven days is up. If you don't want to continue it. We won't. I just can't live without knowing we actually tried."

Harry stared into Draco's gray eyes for a long moment before, ever so slowly, nodding. "O-okay. One week." He whispered softly.

Grinning, Draco pushed the brunette back down onto the bed before kissing him, rolling to cover the smaller wizard's body with his own. "Thank you." He breathed against Harry's lips, eyes shut lightly.

Harry's only response was another, chaste, kiss, before he huffed quietly. "Draco, get off me." He sighed, trying to roll the blonde away.

"No. I'm comfy." The blonde mumbled, his face buried against the smaller wizard's neck.

"Draco please." The brunette whimpered, shifting awkwardly.

With a groan, Draco rolled off of the green eyed male, lying on his side next to the wizard. "Why'd you have to make me move?" He complained.

Rolling his eyes, Harry pulled a small notepad out from under his head. "This was poking me." He explained, before his eyes widened. "Draco... this is the notepad... the one from the dream..." he breathed.

With a small gasp, Draco sat up and took the pad out of his boyfriends hands, before groaning softly. "It still doesn't make any Damn sense." He complained, tossing it back into the bed with a pout.

"You barely even looked at it. Of course it doesn't make sense." Harry chided, hesitating slightly before curling up against the blondes side, papers in hand. "Actually look at it before giving up."

Rolling his eyes, Draco wrapped an arm around the smaller male, pulling him slightly closer. "If you're so smart Potter, you figure it out" he murmured haughtily.

Harry ignored his boyfriend, staring intently at the paper. "The letters are all... strange..." he muttered to himself, eyebrows drawn together with concentration.

"Why are your hands all bandaged?" Draco asked suddenly, lifting one into his own.

"Oh... it's from last night. Snape got all of the glass out and wrapped them for me, after he made sure you were okay, it's on my legs too." Harry murmured distractedly, eyes never leaving the paper.

"Why didn't he just heal it?" Draco sighed, gently unwrapping the pink stained gauze. When Harry moved to pull his hand away, the blonde growled. "Sit still." He ordered, before holding the freed hand in both of his own. Closing his eyes, the Malfoy heir took a deep breath and his hands glowed blue for a long moment before fading.

Harry watched in wonder as the blonde let go of his now fully healed hand. "What?" He whispered dumbly, studying the scratch free limb.

"My mother's a healer. I've been studying to be one as well. I know how to do small things." Draco said in way of explanation, before healing Harry's other hand. "Take off your trousers." He ordered seriously.

"Wait what?" Harry squeaked, blushing a bright pink.

"Oh calm down. I need to heal your legs. I'm not going to try anything." The blonde sighed, crossing his arms impatiently. "Hurry up."

Harry shifted uncomfortably on the bed, but made no move to undress. "I can't." He mumbled awkwardly, avoiding the blonde's eye.

"What, afraid I'll make fun of your pants?" Draco teased, eyes full of amusement. Suddenly realization dawned, and it was his turn to flush lightly. "You're still not wearing any are you?" He questioned slowly, his voice barely a whisper. He groaned quietly when Harry shook his head. "Merlin, do you ever where any?" He asked quietly, eyes shut.

"No..." Harry whispered, clearly embarrassed. "I don't like them."

"Of course you don't."

Draco stayed silent as he attempted to will away the arousing thoughts running through his head, thoughts of how easy it would be to take Harry at any given time, with only the single layer of whatever trousers the male was wearing ever blocking him. "You're not fair." He muttered softly, before sighing. "How far up does the gauze go?"

Harry seemed to think about it for a moment, before answering. "Right below my knees." He murmured.

"Well we'll just roll up your trouser legs I guess." He murmured, trying to ignore just how much the other option appealed to him. "Try not to move." He orders softly.

Nodding, Harry pulled up his trouser legs, wincing slightly when they tugged on his bandages.

Draco unwrapped the gauze silently, running his glowing blue hands over each of the brunette's legs in turn, until everything was healed. "Harry..." He murmured carefully, trying to hide his amused smirk. "Do you shave your legs?"

Harry blushed immediately. "No. I just never grew any hair." He mumbled, embarrassed.

"Anywhere?" The blonde asked incredulously.

"Except for on my head." Harry murmured, pulling his legs out of Draco's lap, and fixing his trousers.

He squeaked in surprise when the blonde kissed him, hard and fast, before pulling away and sitting back against the headboard.

"What was that for?" He murmured curiously, picking the discarded notepad back up.

"Partly because you're cute when you're embarrassed, mostly just because I can." Draco explained nonchalantly, sighing contentedly when the brunette snuggled back against his side.

"Okay. Well stop distracting me. We need to figure this out." Harry murmured, laying his head on the Malfoy heir's shoulder as he stared at the small book.

"I already told you, it doesn't make any sense." Draco muttered, running his fingers gently through his boyfriend's hair. "It looks familiar. Like its just in some weird version of English..."

"Familiar to you maybe."

"Draco love?"

"Yes?" Draco murmured.

"Shut up."

The blonde pouted for a moment, before shaking his head. "Does this qualify as resolved?" He asked suddenly. "Us dating, I mean."

"I guess... Why?" The brunette murmured distractedly.

"Because that means I can sleep in my own bed again." He grinned, pulling Harry out of the bed and to the door. "SEVERUS!" He shouted, waited a few moments, with no response, before trying again. "UNCLE SEV!"

The door was thrown open by a scowling potions master. "What." He drawled.

"It's fixed. We're fine. We're better than fine. Let us out." Draco murmured calmly, reaching for Harry's hand and twining their fingers together.

Harry stood staring at the papers in his hand, ignoring the others.

"Pray tell what exactly you are doing Potter?" Snape drawled, one eyebrow raised. "Found it in the dream, followed us out, doesn't make any sense." Harry mumbled in way of explanation.

"I told you it didn't make sense!" Draco exclaimed, turning triumphant eyes to his boyfriend.

"And I told you you were a Poncey bastard. Looks like we're both correct for now." Harry snarked, before finally looking at Severus. "Would you be willing to help me professor?" He asked politely, albeit a little shyly.

"After you explain what exactly 'the dream' is, over lunch." Snape agreed, Motioning for the young wizards to follow him. "I take it Draco healed your injuries." He drawled, noticing the healed skin.

Harry nodded, instinctively squeezing Draco's hand lightly. "Yes sir." He murmured quietly.

Draco sorted despite himself. "So polite Potter." He teased, nudging the brunette's shoulder lightly.

"That's more than can be said for you Draco." Snape smirks, before Harry can defend himself.

Leaving the brunette to stare in shock at him.

"You may call me by my given name if you'd like Potter." He offered, stepping into the small, personal dining room.

As the younger wizards moved to sit down, Severus shook his head. "Go clean yourselves first. Be civilized." He drawled.

Rolling his eyes, Draco took the notepad from Harry and tossed it toward his godfather, before leading his boyfriend back out of the room and into a small washroom.

Harry immediately moved to wash his hands, but he was stopped by the blonde pressing him against the closed door. "Draco, wha-" he started, before the Malfoy heir sealed their lips together gently.

It didn't take long for both wizards to get lost in the kiss, and Harry's fingers were soon tangled in soft blonde hair. They tugged slightly when Draco slipped his tongue into the brunette's mouth with a groan, immediately becoming addicted to the smaller male's taste; Harry tasted of butterscotch and snow, and for someone who had only ever done it (in reality anyway) twice, he was an amazing kisser.

Unaware of his boyfriend's inner monologue, Harry was getting lost in his own little world, one that was completely filled with a certain blonde haired, silver eyed wizard. He outright whimpered when the blonde squeezed at his hip bones, and clutched tighter at taller wizard's hair. Nipping at Draco's lips, he soon learned, drew an extremely arousing groan from the blonde. And that groan was something Harry never wanted to live without ever again. "D-Draco..." He whispered softly, finally having to pull away to breathe.

Draco smiled at the sound of his name, and rested his forehead against his boyfriend's, running his thumbs across the bare skin of the brunette's hip bones. "You're ridiculously good at that." He mumbled, placing a soft kiss against Harry's cheek before pulling away. "But Uncle Sev is probably having an aneurysm out there. We should probably actually do what he sent us in here to do." He sighed, smiling softly.

Quietly, both wizards washed themselves for lunch, and if they took a little extra time to splash water at each other, well, no one needed to know that.

On the way out of the washroom, Harry stopped the blonde with a hand on his cheek, before giving him a long, chaste kiss. "I love you." He murmured quietly, before pulling away completely, leaving Draco to stand, dazed, as he left for the dining room.

Severus looked up with a disdainful scowl as Harry walked in. "So good of you to join me again Potter." He drawled, pleased when the brunette flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry sir, Draco wanted to check my arms, to make sure they were healed properly." He lied, trying to look innocent.

"You're an awful liar." Severus murmured, before nodding at the papers. "No spell is going to decode them. This is a test of your mind." He informed, pushing the notepad across the table as the brunette took a seat. "Where is that boy?" He growled irritably, glaring at the doorway.

"Standing in the corridor, staring blankly down it. At least, that's how I left him." Harry replied, picking up the notes with a sigh. "Absolutely nothing will help?" He complained, flushing as his stomach growled loudly.

He jumped when Draco spoke.

"Eating might. You look as though you haven't in days." The blonde murmured, taking a seat next to his boyfriend. He smiled innocently at his godfather as he pulled his chair over until it was touching Harry's. "What's for lunch Uncle Sev?" He asked happily, laying his arm along the back of the brunette's chair.

"Whatever Potter would like. I believe it's safe to assume that he is the hungrier of us." Severus murmured, gazing at the boy-who-lived.

Harry blushed bright red, and kept his gaze locked firmly on the black marble table top. "That's okay professor, whatever you choose is fine." He murmured, near silent with embarrassment. Of course, Snape was correct in his assumption, the last thing Harry had eaten, were the scraps left over from Dudley's welcome home party, and that had been nearly a week before. 

Gently, Draco began to run his fingers soothingly through the brunette's hair, letting out a tiny breath of relief when the shorter wizard relaxed.

"Tripe." Snape drawled quietly. "Something that will fill Mr. Potter. He hasn't eaten in quite awhile." With a dutiful nod, the house elf disappeared. "I assure you, you will be taken care of here." The potions master murmured, uncharacteristically gentle. "And you will not return to that house."

Harry promptly burst into tears. 

Severus Snape's eyes went wide with shock, and he looked to his blonde godson for help. All his years of teaching definitely did not prepare him for an emotional Harry Potter sobbing in his dining room. 

Amusement sparkled in Draco's eyes at Snape's obvious distress, having figured out for himself quite some time ago that the boy-who-lived was emotionally unstable. He made no move to help his stricken godfather, only continued his gentle stroking of his boyfriends hair.

Harry had no idea why he was crying. He wasn't upset. Far from it really, he didn't remember every being so happy. He didn't seem to be able to stop though, so he sat, tears soaking his clothes where they fell, until the house elf reappeared with a table full of food.

Draco outright laughed at the raven haired wizard's expression when, at the first sign of food, Harry's tears immediately shut off, and the shorter male grinned happily. "This looks wonderful!" Harry laughed delightedly, beaming at the potions master. 

It took Severus a long few minutes to come up with a response, and by then, there was no reason to give one. He was surprised when he saw his godson smiling fondly at the brunette, eyes full of adoration he had never seen from the young Malfoy heir. "Draco. Eat." He ordered calmly, when he noticed that the blonde seemed perfectly content just watching Harry. "I believe the note was meant for the both of you, therefore, it will take the both of you, working together, to figure it out." 

Draco scowled at the mention of the papers. "It's utter nonsense Sev." He complained, picking up a small roll and tearing off the corner, chewing slowly.

"I doubt you actually tried to solve it." 

Harry grinned widely. "Ha!" 

"Shut up Potter." 

Draco muttered, aiming a glare at his godfather, and Harry both. "I'll have you know ancient runes is my best subject, I know when things don't make sense." 

"What doesn't make sense to me is how you can make fun of my hair, but walk around clueless about how yours looks." Harry mumbled to himself, taking another bite of his soup. 

Eyes narrowing, Draco shot daggers at his boyfriend. "What? Did you just say, Potter?" He whispered menacingly. No one talked down on his hair. No one.

The brunette swallowed audibly, looking to the potions master for assistance. 

Severus just smirked with amusement, he knew how precious the blonde's hair was to the Malfoy heir, not even the wizards love for Harry could protect him now. 

"I said..." the brunette started quietly. "Your hair's messed up." 

Something flashed in Draco's eyes, and Harry shuddered noticeably, inexplicably aroused by it. Feeling brave, the smaller male leaned in close, and whispered in his boyfriend's ear, to quiet for Snape to hear, "I could mess it up more if you'd like..." his hand slipped lightly into the blonde's lap, hidden underneath the table, and came to rest against the wizards crotch. 

Draco trembled, but pushed Harry away with a scowl, conjuring a large mirror to hover in front of him, gently fixing his hair in practiced motions.

Harry gasped loudly, startling both of the other table members. 

"What?" Draco murmured suspiciously, still smoothing out his hair. 

"That's it! Draco you're bloody brilliant!"

Before the blonde had a chance to react, Harry kissed him, hard and quick, before picking up the discarded notepad. Holding it up to the mirror, he watched as the words became clear, barely noticing when Severus moved around the table to see. 

Together, the three wizards read aloud. 

_** In the dreamworld you doth stay, all your nights, but ne'er your day.  ** _

_** Your kingdom's ruled by none it's true, because all you see belongs to you.  ** _

_** The palace of mirrors is where you'll find. The keys to your fortune, your powers, and your minds.  ** _

_** Blessed kings, sharing one soul, begin your journey, but beware what's within. ** _

Draco grimaced. "What." 

"That doesn't even _rhyme_." Harry complained.

Severus stared, slack jawed, eyes wide with unease, before turning on his heel and practically flying out of the room, robes billowing behind him, leaving behind a pair of confused and frustrated teenaged wizards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh. Well look at me being a terrible author. Sorry for saying I was going to update regularly and then not updating for 2468466893147 years. I'm awful, I know.  
> But since I'm so bad at updating regularly, and to make up for not updating for nearly two months, you'll get two updates this week. (You read properly, TWO. (Fabulous right? Right.))  
> Anyways, the terrible cliff hangar queen continues her reign, with another chapter down.  
> Enjoy, comment, kudo, review, you're opinions keep me going.  
> Have a lovely day you cuties!  
> ~Dimitri~
> 
> »edit, apparently my laptop felt the need to repost the previous chapter. I fixed it, thank you to everyone who pointed this out!


	9. Broken

For the second time in as many days, the Dursley home was visited by wizards, or rather, one wizard. It was Dudley Dursley who answered the door, letting the tall, kindly looking old man into his home with a stiff nod.

Not two seconds after the old wizard stepped over the threshold, Mr. Dursley came storming into the room with a scowl. "What are you doing here. I have nothing for you." He barked, already becoming red in the face.

Albus Dumbledore's eyebrows rose a fraction, but that was the only indication of his distaste for the muggle. "I have come to check on the boy." He murmurs, eyes twinkling with power.

"What the hell do you mean you've come to check on the boy? Get the hell out of my house, I'm finally free of you freaks, and I won't have you bringing it back."

Now, Dumbledore was quite used to the fat man's foul mouth, and he paid no mind to the insults. "Mr. Dursley, you will tell me the condition of the boy." He ordered gently, his hands clasped together in front of him.

"You should know, you had some freak come and take it two days ago. Get the hell out of my house."

The white headed wizard became extremely still, eyes shooting daggers at the fat muggle, although the rest of his face was perfectly calm. "Who." He ordered, a dangerous lilt in his voice.

"No idea."

"Well, Mr. Dursley, I suggest you obtain one."

Vernon Dursley looked as if he wanted to run, but was to scared too. His voice was barely a squeak when he finally spoke. "Tall. Greasy haired fucker. Wore all black, looked like some sort of fucking devil worshipper."

Albus Dumbledore's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he disappeared without a word.

* * *

 

"We got the English version, and it still doesn't make any Damn sense." Draco growled, glaring at the small notebook.

Harry was in the process of copying the translated version onto a separate piece of paper, and studiously ignored his boyfriend.

Sighing, Draco rested his hand on Harry's thigh, smirking when the brunette visibly stiffened. "You know," he started calmly, as if he were talking about the weather, "I just might take you up on that offer later..."

"W-what offer..." Harry squeaked. He shivered lightly when the hand on his thigh squeezed gently.

"The offer to mess up my hair a little more." Draco explained, slipping his hand over Harry's crotch just like the brunette had done moments earlier.

The boy-who-lived let out a shaky breath, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as his eyes slipped closed.

"No. Don't bite your lip." The blonde murmured seriously, leaning closer to the shorter wizard.

"Why not?"

"Because that's my job." He smirked, catching Harry's lips in a passionate kiss.

The brunette whimpered quietly when Draco dragged his teeth along his bottom lip and he felt fingers being threaded through his hair.

Draco had to try extremely hard not to get lost in the kiss, but he ultimately succeeded, even though it felt like Harry hadn't.

Harry couldn't tell you how it happened, but one moment he was being snogged senseless by his boyfriend, and the next he was sitting alone, watching dazed as the blonde turned the corner and left the dining room.

The Malfoy heir snickered to himself as he headed towards his godfathers library, serves the Prat right for making fun of his hair. He knew Harry would probably be upset with him, but he would pay whatever consequences there were, and he figured if they got anywhere with the riddle, it might take the brunette's mind off of what he just did.

The blonde squeaked with surprise when he was pushed into a wall and pinned by his wrists. Eyes widening at the dark look in his boyfriend's.

"You're going to finish what you started, Draco Malfoy." Harry whispered lowly, a sadistic smirk on his lips. "The moment we're back in your rooms. Understand?"

Draco moaned softly, and nodded, enjoying the sudden dominance from the brunette far more than he probably should have.

Harry's entire demeanour brightened instantly, and he grinned like a child. "Lets go see what Snape ran off in a huff about." He smiled, releasing the blonde's wrists.

Draco swallowed loudly, taking a deep breath to steady himself, before shaking his head. "You're not fair." He murmured quietly, even as he took Harry by the hand and led him to the library.

Severus Snape didn't even look up from the book in his hands as the two young wizards walked in. He was still frowning a frown that was growing the further down the page he read.

"Uncle Sev, what are you so upset about?" Draco asked with amusement, flopping down in a small loveseat, and pulling Harry into his lap.

"Morpheus." The potions master murmured darkly.

"You mean the god of dreams?" Harry asked, blushing when both wizards looked to him with surprise. "What? I find pagan religions fascinating." He murmured in lieu of an explanation. "What about Morpheus?" He prompted after a slight pause, eyeing Severus with confusion.

"He's the god of dreams, as you said, which makes him the god of the dream _world_. The only ruler of it."

"Okay? And?"

Draco rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "The note said that our kingdom is ruled by none, because all we see belongs to us. It called us kings. Sev thinks it's talking of the dreamworld, the place Morbeus or whoever, rules. It doesn't add up." He explained, lips against Harry's bare shoulder.

Both wizards had neglected to put shirts back on before leaving their temporary room.

Severus nodded at the blonde's explanation, ignoring the intentional mispronunciation of Morpheus' name. "Do you have a copy of the translation Harry?" He asked distractedly, fingers running along the shelved books.

Harry passed the note to the potions master without a word, more than slightly surprised to be called by his first name.

It was Draco who asked the next question. "It said 'blessed kings, sharing one soul.' What does that mean?" He murmured quietly, eyes on his now pacing guardian.

"I believe it's referring to a Soul mate bond of some sort. Harry, have you been experiencing any pain recently?" He asked seriously, moving to stare intently at the brunette.

Harry shifted awkwardly in his boyfriend's lap. "Y-yeah... my chest had been hurting really bad, like someone was compressing it with something." He murmured, refusing to look at the blonde.

"You used the past tense. When did the pains cease?"

Harry stayed quiet, thinking hard. "The night... the night you brought me here, I think." He whispered, eyes widening.

"Holy hell..." Draco breathed, tightening his hold on the brunette in his lap. "Severus, you better not be making this shite up our I swear I'll-"

"Draco, you've studied them yourself. Both if you are showing the signs. You can choose for yourselves what to do with the information." Severus murmured firmly, inwardly pleased at that particular turn of events. He was aware of just how much the Malfoy heir loved Potter, it was written, plain as day, on his face every time his godson looked at the boy. It was good to know that something finally went in the young wizard's favour.

Harry became extremely still during the other wizards' exchange, hardly breathing by the end of it. When Draco asked if he was okay, he promptly stood and ran out of the library, half hyperventilating as he hurried down the hall.

Draco didn't even look at his godfather as he ran out of the room after the brunette. "Harry! Wait!" He shouted, running to catch up with his boyfriend.

The boy-who-lived ran into the first room he saw, throwing himself face first into the bed with a sob.

Draco stood in the centre of his bedroom, watching the love of his life crying on his bed. He didn't know what to do, and he was more than a little upset that this was the reaction to Harry learning that they were soul mates.

"Harry?" He tried softly, crossing the room and sitting slowly next to the sobbing wizard.

Harry ignored the blonde, except for cringing slightly away from him. Beginning to huddle in on himself.

"Harry please tell me what's wrong." Draco sighed, lying on his side so that he as facing the shorter male.

The brunette stayed silent, but his sobbing slowly stopped.

Both wizards stayed silent for a long time, long enough that the sun began to sink noticeably lower in the sky, before Harry spoke.

"I can't do it." He whispered, voice scratchy.

Draco flinched, but tried to keep the hurt out of his voice. "Why not?" He murmured, making sure to keep all emotion out of his tone.

"I can't do it." Harry repeats, as if he were a broken record. "I can't do it."

Draco's barely there control stretches to its limit. "Why. Not?" He whispers lowly, enunciating each word.

"I can't do it..."

"Damn it Potter, tell me why!" The blonde shouts, sitting up in the bed with his hands pushing roughly through his hair.

"Because I don't deserve you!" Harry screams, equally loud, if not louder. "You're smart, and clever, and sexy, and strong, and rich, and you can get whatever the hell you want, and I'm just broken!" He sobs. "I don't deserve you, and you don't deserve to have something like this with someone as fucked up as me and I'm sorry! I can't do this..."

Draco growls, pinning the brunette to the bed by the wrists, sitting on his waist to ensure that he won't be able to move. "You're an idiot." He glares. "You are the biggest fucking idiot I've ever met in my entire life." He growls again when Harry tries to look away. "Look at me. Now. Don't you dare think for even another _second_ that you're not good enough for me, that you don't deserve me. I'm in love with you. I know how broken you are, and I love every single shattered piece. When will you get that through your fucking head? You're the only person I want, and I doubt I've ever been happier in my entire fucking _life_ than I was when I found out you've been mine this entire time, because I was already yours, whether you wanted me or not. -Damn it Harry, LOOK AT ME!-" he shouts, tightening his hold on the shorter males wrists. "I'm not going to let you run away from this anymore, and I'm not going to let you continue believe that I'm not just as broken as you are."

Sitting up, and releasing the brunette's wrists, Draco ran his fingers along his arms, whispering to himself, until they seemed to shimmer brightly, and his smooth skin faded away.

Harry gasped loudly, taking in each and every individual scar littering the blonde's arms. He noticed how the newer ones were wider, and wondered what that meant.

"I'm not strong." Draco whispered, folding his arms across his chest and curling in on himself. "I never have been. But I feel like I can be when I'm around you." He admitted, nearly too quiet to hear.

"Why?" Harry murmured, running his fingers gently along the blondes thighs, wondering if there were more hidden underneath the fabric there.

"I felt alone, empty, it made me remember I was still alive, even though I didn't really care if I was or not. The-the bigger ones were deeper than the others, I thought maybe if I cut deep enough, I could get rid of the sadness, the emptiness." Draco explained quietly, refusing to meet his boyfriend's eye. "I haven't done it since the train... if you were wondering... I hoped, maybe, that if I stopped, and tried to be a better person, you might actually give me a chance..."

Draco didn't realize that he had started crying until Harry reached up and wiped a tear off of his cheek.

Then he couldn't stop.

Frowning softly, Harry pulled the crying blonde into his lap, moving back until his back was propped against the headboard. "Shhh... it's going to be okay..." He whispered calmingly, holding tightly to Draco as the taller wizard sobbed against his neck.

Draco Malfoy cried for hours, until the sun had fully set, and he had no tears left. Even then, he stayed pressed against the brunette's chest, face buried in the male's neck as he traced nonsense designed across his chest. "Please don't leave me." He mumbled weakly, pausing his movements when Harry didn't answer right away.

Harry felt the blonde tense at his lack of answer, but still didn't speak until the silver eyes, so filled with fear were staring at him again. "I won't." He murmured quietly, "not for as long as you need me." He silently wiped away the last traces of the blondes tears.

Draco smiled, sad but hopeful. "I'm always going to need you." He whispered softly, "forever." Kissing the brunette chastely, he curled even closer to his boyfriend, just wanting to be the one being held for awhile. "You're my soul mate."

Harry ran gentle fingers through the blonde's hair as he held him. His soul mate.

"Forever." He murmured in agreement, smiling softly when he heard the already familiar sounds of the taller wizard sleeping. He felt his own eyelids being dragged closed, and he welcomed the waiting darkness eagerly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9. Finally. 
> 
> I'd like to first, thank all of you that inboxed me asking about how I was doing during these long few months. And no, I am not completely better yet, but I didn't want to wait to upload this chapter, since I've finally found the energy to start writing again.   
> Anyway, this chapter was surprisingly not that easy to write, and I went so many different directions before settling with this one. So if you like where this is headed, please comment, even just a :) helps me loads, because its a struggle to even type right now, let alone edit and revise and upload. Just knowing you lovely people are enjoying my work helps give me the energy to add to it. 
> 
> So comment, and kudo away, and have a lovely day you cuties! <3   
> ~Dimitri~

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first fic, but it is the first I've had the heart to post, constructive criticism is encouraged. (Honestly, I'd love feed back!) so tell me what you think! ~Dimitri~


End file.
